Un Amo Cruel
by Eryel
Summary: Gilbert secuestra a Roderich durante una guerra y se aprovecha de el. Luego le obligan a liberarle y pasan los años pero sus sentimientos no cambian... ¿Sera capaz de demostrarle ahora lo que no pudo hace siglos? AVISO: Lemon
1. El rapto

Gilbert decidió ponerse elegante antes de bajar al calabozo a ver a su prisionero.

Abrió su armario. Traje de caballero estilo medieval, uniforme militar, ropa de la época… Pero nada le convencía. Quería someter a su prisionero, hacerle agonizar, que tuviese miedo… Entonces se fijó en que su traje de pirata estaba sobre la cama. Se desnudó, se puso el traje, se calzó, se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza y enfundó una espada en su cinturón.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y a andar por los largos pasillos mientras imaginaba lo que encontraría en el calabozo, atado con cadenas, desnudo, rezando por ser liberado algún día. Pasó por la cocina antes de ir al calabozo con una notable excitación. Cogió un cuenco del armario que llenó de agua, un agua algo marrón y que era dudosamente saludable, al igual que la especie de puré que echó en un cuenco con restos que parecían de varios días atrás.

Llegó a la puerta, a la que llamó educadamente, pero como si se tratase de una burla y luego entró cerrándola tras él. Allí estaba Roderich completamente indefenso en el suelo, medio muerto, con grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos que le habían hecho marcas y heridas en su pálida piel, producto de llevar más de un mes encerrado en una habitación con las paredes de piedra en la que no había ventana alguna.

Gilbert le cogió del pelo y le tiró contra la pared, de no ser por la argolla que llevaba en su cuello, se hubiese caído al suelo, era lo único que parecía sujetarle. El único ápice de dignidad que le quedaba a Roderich era el conservar todos los dientes y las gafas, aunque estaban rotas, al igual que su figura, antes esbelta e impetuosa, ahora frágil. En todas las partes de su cuerpo había alguna herida, algún corte o algún moratón, parecía un cadáver al que algún brujo había dado vida.

Le dejó cerca los cuencos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que se tuviese que arrastrar para llegar a ellos y poder comer, pero incluso le costaba arrastrarse siendo que tenía los grilletes puestos de tal forma que no pudiese mover los brazos de la espalda. A pesar de eso, el austriaco se acercó lentamente y como pudo, miró los cuencos con cara de asco y aún así bajó la cabeza mientras abría la boca y sacaba la lengua.

-¡Kesesese! ¿Sabías que pareces un perro haciendo eso? ¡Cualquiera diría que eres el potentísimo Imperio Austriaco!-Dijo Gilbert eufórico mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Es… Imperio Austro-Húngaro… -A Roderich no le quedaban casi fuerzas, no podía malgastarlas en hablar. Cuando terminó de comer y beber, empezó a tener arcadas.

-¡Si sigues así te vas a desnutrir! Mn… ¿Cómo era eso que tú decías para insultar? Ah, sí, ¡Kono obakasan ga! ¡Kesesese!-Finalmente se echó a reír, parecía que encontraba divertido el espectáculo que Roderich le brindaba sin querer. Cuando se calmó, dio una patada a los cuencos, que terminaron en otra punta de la habitación, se agachó, cogió a Roderich por el pelo de nuevo y le levantó la cabeza hasta que coincidieron sus miradas.-Te has portado bien… Creo que voy a recompensarte.

El prusiano tiró al austriaco contra el suelo haciéndole quedaren una posición que Roderich consideró muy humillante en sus adentros dado que mostraba todas sus partes más íntimas a Gilbert y, aunque no le podía ver la cara de esa forma, sabía que éste se estaba bajando los pantalones con una sonrisa en sus labios. Roderich chilló de dolor cuando el prusiano entró en él de una forma muy violenta, sin haberlo preparado previamente y además, teniendo el cuerpo tan débil.

Gilbert disfrutaba con los gritos de dolor del austriaco y con sus intentos de huir, que eran castigados con un azote o un arañazo en alguna parte sensible. Le excitaba su papel dominante, sentir que era él quien mandaba y el oír cómo su víctima lloraba y gritaba suplicando clemencia. No tardó mucho en terminar dentro de Roderich para poderle humillar más si cabía y, cuando retiró el miembro y se puso los pantalones, le dejó allí abandonado a su suerte y cerró la puerta mientras reía.

No era la primera vez que violaba al austriaco y seguramente no sería la última, pero cada vez que lo hacía le gustaba más y más y no sólo por la sensación que le producía de ser el amo de un perro desobediente y al que había que reprender. Tampoco había secuestrado a Roderich por casualidad, ni porque eran rivales, en realidad hacía todo esto porque era la única forma de poder tenerle. Tampoco sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos y, a decir verdad, le daba igual que Roderich se diese cuenta o no porque el prusiano era feliz así.

Pasó un mes más y terminó la guerra en la que se encontraban. Se obligó a Gilbert a soltar a Roderich a pesar de todas las pegas que puso. Finalmente, se lo arrebataron a la fuerza. Cuando el austriaco salió de la casa de Gilbert, la luz le cegaba, apenas podía andar y mucho menos tenerse en pie. Elizaveta, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos se sorprendió por el deplorable estado de Roderich y corrió hacia él para ayudarle a andar y procurar que no se cayese, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio al prusiano. Luego, la húngara se fue llevando a Roderich en brazos rumbo a Viena perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Gilbert volvió a quedarse solo a pesar de que él decía que estaba mejor así y que le daba igual que Roderich se fuese. Pero en cuanto salió de su campo visual junto a Elizaveta, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su casa mientras sus ojos color carmesí comenzaban a sangrar, aunque era una sangre transparente, como el agua, pero de sabor salado. Desde que se enamoró de Roderich, no soportaba la soledad, necesitaba su compañía… tenerle cerca.

Bajó al calabozo, cogió la argolla y los grilletes para mirarlos de cerca y pudo observar que había sangre en ellos e, incluso, algo de piel. Los cristales de las gafas estaban completamente desintegrados en el suelo, parecían una especie de arena que alguien había dejado allí al venir de la playa. Rompió un trozo de la capa de su traje de pirata, cogió el cristal y lo echó en una bolsita que había hecho con la tela. Esa arena cristalina y una cicatriz que tenía en el brazo producida por un mordisco que le dio Roderich intentando huir de la primera violación eran los únicos recuerdos que le quedaban de su estancia allí.

Cerró el calabozo echando la llave por primera vez en dos meses y se metió a su habitación, se desnudó y se miró en un espejo de pie que tenía allí. Tenía el cuerpo con alguna marca de enfrentamientos anteriores que había tenido con Roderich, aunque no recordaba demasiado bien a qué se habían debido, pero la del brazo no la olvidaría nunca, por eso la consideraba más importante. Miró también el contenido de la bolsita y recordó cómo le rompió las gafas de un puñetazo que también le dejó inconsciente para poder atarle.

Se tumbó en la cama, miró al techo y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido en los dos últimos meses. Lo añoraba… sus ojos violetas, su voz, sus labios perfectamente cuidados, el calor que siempre desprendía… su presencia… Gilbert lloró de nuevo y sólo paró al anochecer, cuando cayó profundamente dormido mientras Gilbird le arropaba despacito y procurando no despertarle.


	2. La invitación

Siguió pasando el tiempo hasta llegar el siglo XXI.

Gilbert empezó a vivir con su hermano Ludwig en Berlín cuando Prusia dejó de existir como país. Al no tener nada que hacer por haber perdido su título de país, se pasaba los días jugando con Gilbird o viendo la televisión tumbado en el sofá mientras bebía una fría jarra de cerveza y comiendo wurst. A veces en vez de hacer eso, escuchaba heavy e incluso lo tocaba con una guitarra algo vieja que tenía. Pero algo que hacía todos los días, era acordarse de los dos meses que ocurrieron siglos atrás.

Roderich… ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza. No había podido olvidarle en todo éste tiempo, y fue más difícil cuando empezó a pasar por la casa de Ludwig, cosa que aprovechaba para poder verle, aunque era de lejos. Roderich sabía que el prusiano vivía allí, pero parecía no echarle cuenta y, una vez que Gilbert intentó hablar con él éste le ignoró demostrando así que no había olvidado los hechos del pasado.

-Hey, West.-Llamó Gilbert curioso a su hermano que acababa de tener una reunión con Roderich.

-Prefiero que me llames Ludwig, ya lo sabes.-El alemán suspiró tras decir eso.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué te dijo el podrido señorito esta vez? ¡Seguro que me puso verde! ¡Kesesesese!

-No… No me dijo nada de ti. Siempre me preguntas lo mismo y siempre te respondo lo mismo, ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él?

- …Por nada.-Dijo Gilbert ruborizándose. No quería que su hermano pensase que era un blando por estar enamorado, y más siendo que estaba enamorado del podrido aristócrata.

-Está bien.-Ludwig no se atrevió a decirle nada más, su hermano se ponía raro cuando hablaban de Roderich o simplemente cuando se le mencionaba. De pronto, al alemán se le encendió la bombilla.-Ah, sí que me dijo algo.

-¿¡Qué te dijo!?-Preguntó Gilbert clavándole los dos rubíes que tenía por ojos con una cierta ilusión que supo ocultar para que Ludwig no se diese cuenta.

-Veamos… Me dijo que si te venía bien, pasado mañana podrías ir a cenar a su casa…

-¿¡En serio!? –Interrumpió Gilbert lleno de euforia.- ¡Kesesesese! ¡Daré una lección a ese podrido señorito por haberme ignorado todos estos siglos!-Gritó Gilbert mientras se ponía a saltar en el sofá.

El rato siguiente se lo pasó bailando y saltando en el sofá mientras cantaba una canción que se acababa de inventar sobre la cena del próximo día, Ludwig le miró un rato, pero se aburrió rápido y decidió que pasear a sus perros sería más entretenido que observar a su hermano. A Gilbert le costó darse cuenta de que su hermano se había ido, pero en cuanto lo hizo, paró de montar el espectáculo y se fue a su cuarto para ver qué se podría poner el día de la cena. Tras sacar absolutamente toda la ropa que tenía y mirar todo milímetro a milímetro decidió que no tenía nada lo bastante "awesome" para ir con ello a la cena, así que pensó que al día siguiente saldría de compras para conseguir algo decente. Miró por la ventana, había anochecido y al mirar el reloj vio que era tarde, así que se metió en la cama con un peluche gigante de un pollo y se durmió al poco rato.


	3. El encuentro

Llegó el día siguiente con un sol brillante y abrasador, aunque no consiguió que Gilbert se despertase pronto, pues pasó el mediodía y aún seguía durmiendo. Cuando por fin se levantó sin mirar el reloj, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha fría y al salir se vistió con una camiseta negra de algún grupo heavy, unos vaqueros, unas botas negras de estilo militar que había llevado previamente en alguna guerra y una palestina blanca y negra. Bajó a la cocina esperando desayunar con su hermano, pero cuando fue allí no había nadie.

"Estará con su novio… Creo que hacía un mes o dos con Feliciano. Espero poderle restregar mi relación awesome algún día, kesesese." Pensó mientras se servía un cuenco de cereales al que después añadió algo de leche y una cucharilla. Trató de desayunar rápido y cuando terminó de fregar el cuenco y la cucharilla se puso a buscar su cartera, que encontró en unos pantalones que se había puesto hacía unos días. Miró el interior, bonobús, tarjeta de crédito, dos billetes de cinco euros y unas monedas de céntimo, pensó que estaba todo y se lo metió al bolsillo del vaquero, luego salió a la calle.

Cogió un autobús que le dejó en una zona céntrica, pero tuvo que acercarse a las tiendas que quería andando para descubrir que estaban cerradas. Miró la hora, era ya la hora de comer, así que se metió en el primer bar que encontró para comer y ya de paso, poder hacer hora hasta que abriesen las tiendas.

Cuando entró tomó asiento en una mesa del fondo y miró la carta. Los platos tenían buena pinta, pero optó por el menú del día, que además le recordó a Roderich por el precio, 7 euros por dos platos, postre y bebida sonaba bastante tentador y más por esa cantidad de dinero. Llamó al camarero para pedir lo que quería y, mientras éste tomaba nota se abrió la puerta del bar y entró alguien que no pegaba mucho con el ambiente.

El bar se veía antiguo además de lúgubre y descuidado, tenía el suelo sucio y alguna que otra telaraña en las esquinas superiores que las arañas habrían tejido tratando de escapar del humo de los cigarrillos de los clientes, que presentaban un aspecto similar al del bar, sin embargo, el hombre que entró era esbelto y tenía un porte elegante acentuado por el adorno con volantes que mostraba en el cuello sobre la gabardina azul que llevaba abrochada acompañada de unos pantalones marrón claro y unos zapatos del mismo color, pero más oscuros.

Gilbert sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al ver a Roderich tomar asiento en una de las primeras mesas del bar. No podía creerse que se hubieran encontrado por casualidad en el mismo bar y odiaba esa sensación de tenerle tan cerca pero sentirle tan lejos.

Roderich pidió un menú también y les pusieron los platos a la vez. Empezaron a comer, uno deprisa y sin preocuparse mucho por los modales, otro educadamente y manteniendo las formas tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque parecía conseguir el efecto contrario. Gilbert terminó de comer bastante rápido y miró a Roderich disimuladamente. Parecía no tener marcas de la argolla en el cuello y parecía tener buena cara y el color de piel de siempre. Sin darse cuenta, terminó mirándole ensimismado y pensando cómo podría empezar una conversación con él, pero un hombre que parecía ir bastante ciego de alcohol se acercó al austriaco con bastantes confianzas, cosa que hizo que Gilbert se pusiese alerta preocupándose por la seguridad de Roderich. Éste miró al hombre que se estaba acercando a él y a pesar de retirarle rápidamente la mirada, el borracho se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, guapo.-Dijo el hombre en inglés, a pesar de que se le notaba que era alemán por su marcadísimo acento.

-Hallo.-Respondió Roderich con cierta desgana mientras se llevaba el último trozo de wurst que le quedaba en el plato a la boca y daba un sorbo al café que le habían servido hace escasos minutos.

-Oh, ¿Eres alemán?-Preguntó el hombre esta vez en su idioma natal.

-No, austriaco.-Contestó de forma tajante apartando el plato y la taza de café para que se lo retirasen de la mesa.

-Ya imaginaba que tal belleza era imposible de encontrar en Alemania, y aún más imposible en una ciudad como Berlín… ¿Me dirías tu nombre?-Susurró a Roderich al oído intentando parecer sensual. La situación incomodaba al austriaco y Gilbert se encontraba a punto de perder los nervios.

-No te importa eso.-Roderich trató de huir de las zarpas del borracho, pero éste se puso violento y comenzó a forcejear con el austriaco y antes de que pudiese intervenir el dueño del bar, otra persona quiso tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡¡Yo vi antes a este podrido señorito, así que aparta tus sucias manos de él, borracho de mierda!!-Gritó Gilbert al tiempo que empezaba a propinar puñetazos al hombre que había intentado abusar de Roderich.

El austriaco no creía lo que estaba viendo. Gilbert había salido de la nada y estaba protegiéndole en vez de haberse unido al borracho para abusar de él o simplemente para reírse. Ese acto hizo que recordase los sentimientos que creía tener encerrados bajo llave para que nunca saliesen a la luz, esos sentimientos que creía que habían desaparecido cuando el prusiano le secuestró durante dos meses y le despojó de su condición humana, el amor que sentía por Gilbert, el amor que incluso había intentado de olvidar habiendo pasado gran parte de su vida casado con una mujer. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado y en sus ojos aparecía también un brillo de ilusión.

-¡Gilbert, para! ¡Kono Obakasan Ga! –Chilló a tiempo de que Gilbert arrojase al suelo al hombre que había dejado inconsciente a base de puñetazos.

-Pero… Este hombre iba a…

-He dicho que pares. Vamos fuera.-Roderich pagó los dos menús, pidió disculpas al dueño del bar, hizo que Gilbert soltase al borracho y salieron juntos del bar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, podrido aristócrata!? ¡Ese tío iba a violarte y le estás dejando escapar! –Exclamó el prusiano como si reprendiese al austriaco.

-Como tú hiciste siglos atrás, deberías de recordarlo.-Le respondió fríamente. Ante esa respuesta, Gilbert se dio la vuelta yendo a lo que había venido a hacer por la mañana, pero Roderich se lo impidió cogiéndole de una muñeca.- Danke.

-¿Danke? –Gilbert le miró dubitativo, como si no supiese qué le decía.

-Por ayudarme antes… ¿Te tengo que recordar las pocas buenas acciones que haces aunque las hayas hecho apenas unos minutos? Obakasan…

-Ah… de nada pues.-Gilbert bajó la mirada sonrojado y entonces Roderich le soltó la muñeca mientras ambos se giraban, pues iban en direcciones contrarias.

-Y… No te olvides de la cena de mañana.-Añadió Roderich antes de ir rumbo a la estación para poder volver a Viena en tren.

Cuando Gilbert oyó las últimas palabras del austriaco, se dio la vuelta, pero ya había salido de su campo visual. Se quedó algo mal por no poderse haber despedido como le hubiese gustado, pero eso no le desvió de su objetivo inicial. Caminó a lo largo de la avenida y se decantó por una tienda que tenía ropa algo informal, pero con un toque elegante. Entró en ella y tras mirar y probarse numerosos modelos, se decantó por una camisa negra de manga corta con los botones blancos y un bolsillo en el pecho conjuntada con unos pantalones de color gris oscuro que tenían una caída recta. Pagó todo con la tarjeta de crédito, marchó a casa y allí empezó a hacerse la maleta porque aunque Roderich sólo le hubiese invitado a cenar, él pensaba quedarse una temporada más, aunque no fuese en su casa, pero todo fuese por pasar un tiempo con él ahora que se había vuelto a dar cuenta de que existía.

* * *

_Ahora unas palabras de la autora, opcionales, por supuesto XD_

_Bueno, en primer lugar, **gracias a todos por seguir mi obra y por las reviews** x3 Me hacéis muy feliz n//n~3_

_Y, me hizo gracia una review que me preguntaban cómo podía Gilbird arropar a Gilbert... imaginé que sería con el piquito, deslizando la sábana con cuidado por el cuerpo de éste, aunque es cierto que sería mucho esfuerzo para un pollo, sí... xD_

_En fin, repito, gracias y... **Intentaré poner mañana capítulo nuevo** x3_


	4. La cena

La noche cayó como un manto oscuro que quería tapar una colcha azul, pero que al amanecer volvía a ser recogido dejando a la vista el color azul con el brillante sol destacando sobre éste. La hora de que llegase el tren llegó rápido gracias a una pequeña ayuda de la PSP y la hora de llegada también gracias a la velocidad que brindaba la tecnología haciendo que en apenas unas horas llegase a su destino, Viena.

Comenzó a caminar a la casa de Roderich, que era inconfundible. Gilbert pensó que no había cambiado nada en todo éste tiempo. Era un pequeño palacio con un amplio jardín cercano al centro de la bella ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para no enterarse de la ajetreada vida de los transeúntes ni del tráfico de la hora punta. Antes de llamar a la puerta, Gilbert se colocó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando se ordenárselo un poco, aunque consiguió que le quedase algo más alocado, luego buscó el timbre y lo pulsó. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-Hallo, Gilbert.-Dijo Roderich cuando abrió la puerta. A Gilbert le pareció perfecta la ropa que había escogido, recordaba a la de un director de una orquesta sinfónica y al ser de un color oscuro le resaltaba el color violeta de sus ojos.

-Hallo, Roderich… ¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Sí, adelante.-Roderich se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso a Gilbert.

El recibidor de la casa se veía muy barroco y recordaba a un salón de baile por su decoración con lámparas de araña, las escaleras al fondo para subir a la planta superior y con el piano a un lado. Gilbert creyó volver al pasado, a la época donde solía pasearse por esa casa para molestar a Roderich y Elizaveta o para quedarse a dormir un par de días. El austriaco cerró la puerta que daba a la calle, caminó un poco y abrió otra que daba al comedor en el que iban a cenar. En él había una mesa larguísima con un plato, una copa y unos cubiertos en cada extremo de ésta.

Gilbert se sentó cuando su anfitrión le retiró la silla de la mesa y Roderich comenzó a entrar y salir de la cocina con los platos de la cena. Comieron en silencio, el austriaco parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y parecía haber olvidado que tenía compañía, pero no por ello los ojos de Gilbert se apartaban de él, al revés, los tenía constantemente encima como pidiendo que le dijese algo. Los platos principales terminaron y llegó el postre, que constaba de un café cortado y una tarta de fresas y chocolate que se notaba que era casera.

Para sorpresa de Gilbert, esta vez Roderich no se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, sino a su lado y dijo las primeras palabras desde que le abrió la puerta para ofrecerle un cenicero que el prusiano rechazó porque no fumaba, por lo demás, mantuvo exactamente la misma actitud que había tenido en la cena. El prusiano seguía esperando a que Roderich le diese conversación, pero eso no ocurría y al final no aguantó más, pero en vez de dirigirle la palabra y entablar una conversación, le cogió de la mano.

-Kono obakasan ga… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame.

-Nein.-Dijo Gilbert apretándole la mano.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes.-Se notaba cierto tono de enfado en la voz de Roderich.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –Preguntó Gilbert clavándole los rubíes en los ojos color lirio del austriaco.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

-Si lo supiese, ¿No crees que no te estaría preguntando?

-Podría ser que sólo te haces el tonto, o que simplemente lo eres, o quizás puede que te olvides de cosas importantes.

-¿Cosas importantes? –Gilbert se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego creyó dar con la respuesta.-Si es por haberme pagado el menú ayer, puedo devolverte el dinero.-Dijo añadiendo una sonrisa al final.

-No has cambiado nada… Tan idiota como siempre. Parece que no tendré que hacer uso del antídoto. -Roderich miró muy serio a Gilbert.

-¿¡Antídoto!? ¿¡De qué me estás hablando!? –Gritó nervioso y asustado el prusiano.

-Lo sabrás cuando te despiertes.-Añadió Roderich con una perturbadora sonrisa.

-¿¡Eh!? Espera…-Entonces Gilbert entendió todo. Su idea de que la cena era para perdonarle por lo que hizo siglos atrás era equivocada. Lo que Roderich quería… era venganza.

Cuando ese fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, el prusiano comenzó a marearse y cayó al suelo sin conocimiento, pero agarrando aún la mano del austriaco, quien se la quitó mirando el cuerpo de Gilbert con una mueca de enfado.


	5. Vendetta

Pasó el rato y al final Gilbert despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza, pero le costó creer que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura, tanto que ni aunque sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la penumbra podía ver que había, parecía que la luz nunca había pasado por allí.

Empezó a oír un ruido y una tenue luz entró por una puerta que se abrió lentamente dejando ver la silueta de Roderich en mitad de ésta. Gilbert trató de moverse para ir hacia él, pero los grilletes que tenía en manos y pies, al igual que la argolla del cuello le impedían moverse. La situación le era muy familiar, pero no le gustaba estar en éste lugar.

Roderich cerró la puerta y tocó un interruptor que hizo que una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo se encendiese sin dar mucha luz, pero era suficiente para que ambos hombres se pudiesen ver. La habitación en la que se encontraban también resultó familiar a Gilbert; un cuarto con las paredes sin ventanas, al que difícilmente llegaba la luz y muy frío.

-Venganza… O vendetta, como se dice en italiano.-Empezó a decir Roderich en un calmado tono de voz.-Un plato que dicen que ha de servirse frío…

-Supongo que por eso la cena estaba fría kesesese.- Dijo Gilbert intentando picar al Austriaco.

-Creo que no estás en posición de hacerme enfadar, podría decidir castigarte.

-Eh… Era broma, era broma…-Su voz tembló.- Oye… Roderich, perdona por lo que te hice hace años, de verdad, lo siento…

-¿Te crees que un "lo siento" es suficiente para que te perdone?-Empezó a acercarse a Gilbert, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y se puso a su altura clavándole sus ojos color lirio.-Lo justo sería… Que sufrieses lo mismo que sufrí yo.-Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Roderich.

-Qué… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Roderich, joder, entra en razón!-Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Gilbert.

-Tú no entraste en razón ninguna de las cientas de veces que te lo pedí.

Roderich se levantó y se apartó de Gilbert, que intentó levantarse del suelo, pero el austriaco se lo impidió propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, no muy fuerte, pero logró que un grito de dolor saliese de los labios del prusiano y que éste cayese al suelo, cosa que Roderich aprovechó para ponerse sobre Gilbert, colocarle una mano en la entrepierna y apretarle, a lo que el prusiano respondió con un ensordecedor grito de dolor y con unas lágrimas.

Unos golpes nunca le habían dolido tanto, el que la persona a la que amaba le estuviese maltratando era horrible, sólo podía llorar mientras Roderich le inmovilizaba en el suelo boca arriba y se comenzaba a bajar los pantalones. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que él estaba desnudo y dedujo que el austriaco debía de haberle despojado de sus ropas antes de encadenarle y tras esa breve deducción, notó cómo Roderich entraba violentamente en él.

Mientras el austriaco le violaba, Gilbert se limitó a gemir de dolor y a dejar que las lágrimas brotasen, no estaba disfrutando, se sentía como el perro al que su queridísimo amo golpeaba y reprendía para intentar que aprendiese. Abrió los ojos, que estaban cerrados hasta ahora porque el dolor no le había permitido que los abriese y vio a Roderich, que parecía que sí disfrutaba de la situación, o al menos eso parecía a través de su borrosa mirada. Siguieron un rato, hasta que el austriaco terminó dentro de Gilbert, que se había desmayado hacía unos minutos por haber experimentado lo que era no ser una persona.

* * *

**_Y... Ya sólo queda un capítulo para terminar la historia o.o_**


	6. El jardín

**N**o sabía cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido desde que se desmayó, pero Gilbert finalmente pudo despertar en una habitación decorada de una forma algo barroca y sobre una amplia cama. Se miró, estaba vestido con un pijama morado de dos piezas en que estaba bordado el nombre de Roderich. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo que había estado ausente?

Empezó a oír unos pasos y sospechando que fuese algún sirviente, se hizo el dormido para que no le molestase. Los pasos eran livianos y firmes al mismo tiempo y llegaron al lado de la cama, donde pararon. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue cómo la persona que dio los pasos dejó algo metálico en una mesilla que había junto a la cama y después, Gilbert notó una cálida mano en su mejilla que se movía despacito acariciándole. Ese gesto fue seguido de un beso donde le había acariciado y un "Ich Liebe Dich" antes de que se volviesen a oír los pasos, pero esta vez saliendo de la habitación.

Era indudable que lo había dicho Roderich, reconocía su voz entre todas las del mundo, pero… ¿Sería una broma? Le había engañado, le había pegado, le había violado… Era imposible que le amase… Pero entonces recordó lo que hizo él siglos atrás, pues era la misma situación pero con los papeles al revés, un teatro donde dos actores habían intercambiado sus papeles a última hora.

Gilbert se incorporó y miró la mesilla, en ella había una bandeja plateada con muchos adornos grabados y sobre ella había un jarrón en el que dentro habían metido una rosa roja. También había un juego de té de porcelana y una cucharilla de plata junto a un sobrecito de azúcar. Supuso que sería por la mañana y que eso era su desayuno, así que cogió la bandeja, la puso con cuidado sobre sus piernas y empezó a beber mientras miraba por el ventanal del balcón que había frente a la cama.

Había amanecido un día caluroso, con una agradable brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles del jardín de la parte trasera de la casa y el agradable canto de los pájaros rompía el silencio que parecía no querer hacer acto de presencia. Gilbert pensó que no le importaría poder despertarse así todos los días y tras beberse el té, salió al balcón.

En él, había una pequeña mesa de hierro pintada de color blanco con dos sillas a juego que estaban a ambos lados de ella. El prusiano se sentó en una de las sillas y admiró el jardín que veía desde allí. Justo cuando pensaba que verlo con Roderich sería maravilloso, sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse, vio que, efectivamente, era Roderich.

Iba aún con el pijama, idéntico al que había prestado a Gilbert, sólo que de color azul y con una bata acolchada a juego, al igual que las zapatillas con algo de pelito en las punteras. Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo intercambiaron miradas hasta que el austriaco tomó asiento en la silla libre tras depositar una maleta encima de la mesa.

-Llegó ayer por la noche. La ha mandado tu hermano al ver que te la dejaste.-Dijo Roderich rompiendo el silencio.-Parece que te querías quedar durante unos días.

-Sí, bueno…-Dijo Gilbert algo tímido.-Pero… Da igual, ¿No? En un rato volveré a casa.

-Como quieras y… comprenderé que tras lo de ayer no quieras saber más de mí.

-¿Me acompañarías a la estación de trenes, al menos?

-Sabes perfectamente dónde está, no necesitas que lo haga.

-…-Gilbert miró a Roderich y le sonrió.-Gracias.

-¿Ironías?-Preguntó el austriaco en tono burlón.

-No. Gracias por la cena de ayer… y gracias por haberte vuelto a dar cuenta de que existo tras haberte hecho eso aquella…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Interrumpió Roderich.

-¿Por qué hice qué?-Respondió con duda.

-Aquello. Es algo que llevo cientos de años preguntándome, ¿Por qué yo? Mira que hay países y precisamente tuve que ser yo.

-Bueno… No es que sea algo de importancia, sinceramente.-La pregunta había cogido al prusiano por sorpresa y le costaba decidir las palabras, aunque al tono rosa de sus mejillas no pareció que le costase salir.

-A mí sí que me parece importante. Yo te dije mi motivo para hacerte eso, a mí me gustaría saber cual fue el tuyo.-Roderich colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las del prusiano y le miró dulcemente, como si ya supiese la respuesta.

-Bueno… Lo hice porque creía que era la única forma de tenerte a mi lado, supongo… No sé, ¡No se me dan bien estas cosas! Ya lo sabes, señorito.-Añadió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Existen más formas de demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos. En nuestro idioma bastan tres palabras para hacerlo.-Dijo calmadamente mientras se ponía sobre las piernas de Gilbert.

-Tendrás que enseñarme cuales son.-Gilbert bajó un poco los párpados dejando sus ojos entrecerrados y rodeó a Roderich con sus brazos.

-Son muy cortas, no te costará aprenderlas.-Roderich puso sus manos en los hombros de Gilbert y acercó sus labios a los del prusiano mientras cerraba los ojos.-Escucha, son…

-Ich Liebe Dich.-Interrumpió Gilbert y, sin dar tiempo a que Roderich dijese algo, le dio un apasionado beso. Cuando se separó, ambos sonrieron como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente entre ellos.-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Tu hermano me comentó una vez que preguntabas mucho por mí y eso me hizo sospechar un poco, aunque no le di importancia. Sin embargo, el día que me protegiste de aquel borracho me hizo recordarlo y encajé las piezas. Además… Ese acto de heroísmo hizo que las cenizas que habían quedado en mi corazón volviesen a arder…

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-Gilbert le miró dubitativo.

-Me refiero a que recordé lo que sentí por ti, obakasan.

-… ¿¡Habías estado enamorado de mí!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?-Chilló Gilbert en tono de falso enfado.

-También me lo podrías haber dicho tú de una forma más tradicional, kono obakasan ga.-Roderich infló las mejillas, que Gilbert le pellizcó cariñosamente antes de besárselas.

-Perdona… Si no te hubiese hecho aquello…

-Bueno, no revuelvas en el pasado… Me gustaría poder hacer como que no pasó nada.

-¡Pero soy un idiota!

-Eres mi idiota.-Roderich sonrió dulcemente a Gilbert.-Anda… ¿Entramos a casa?

-Sí… Tendré que irme vistiendo para volver a Berlín, kesese.-Sonrió algo triste pensando que tendría que volver a casa separándose de Roderich otra vez.

-¿Para qué quieres volver allí? Tendrías que hacer la maleta y eso cuesta mucho trabajo.

-Pero si la maleta ya está hecha… Eh… Espera un momento…-Gilbert abrió la maleta y soltó una carcajada de lo feliz que era en ese momento al ver que podría despertarse como había hecho ese día durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado con "Un Amo Cruel" x3_

**_Muchas gracias por las reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta el final ^^_**

_**Y gracias también a mi queridísima**, quien me revisó los capítulos en busca de posibles erratas que espero haber podido corregir con su ayuda w!_

_Dicho sea de paso... Suelo inspirarme en los roles que hacemos para hacer los fanfics, sin ella seguramente me sería imposible trabajar XD_

_Y bueno, dejo de contaros mi vida, que sé que os aburro e_e XD_

_Seguiré trabajando en más fics de los que espero que disfrutéis y, repito, muchísimas gracias a todos ^^** espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto! :D**_


End file.
